


The Star

by tenderyeol



Series: My Love: short story compilation [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: Is there anything that shines as much as you?





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chanbaek work from my "My Love" collection. Also posted on Wattpad, check bio for username.

I'm extremely scared of the dark and people usually mock me for that.

First of all I'm small, and now I'm also scared of the dark? Ridiculous, weak for a boy. If it wasn't Chanyeol, I don't know how I would feel right now.

Even though I have been managing my fear alone and I feel perfectly comfortable in my room, I soon discovered that the same does not apply to houses that I'm not familiar with. I'm still scared to walk in the dark in the rest of my house, in the street and everywhere else.

But at least I made some progress, right?

I remember when I slept in Chanyeol's house for the first time... As soon as he turned off the lights of his room I started panicking and cried. I remember how quickly he turned the lights when he heard me sniff, running towards me and holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I can't do this I'm so sorry!" was all I could say at that time.

When I finally calmed down, I told him all about my fear of the dark and he didn't mock me, at all.

However, he wasn't like the others who didn't mock me. He was sweet and concerned, asked me all about how he could help me and told me I would be fine one day.

"Don't you worry okay? You can go home if you want but promise me this: you will only agree to sleep over when you think you won't panic. I want you to be comfortable and I'll help you through it!" he finished our talk, letting me go home.

That day, I spent half of the night texting him apologies and wishing that he would sleep just fine, without worrying about me. Today, one year after such promise, I am ready. I just got to school wearing my favourite clothes and a big smile, hoping that Chanyeol will be available for a sleepover today.

Also, deep down, I am hoping that he will notice or even praise my outfit. I decided to wear a little bit of eyeliner and I feel confident... Getting noticed by the one I have liked for so long would be amazing.

Yes, I like Chanyeol, I liked him even before that incident but that isn't important right now; all I want in this moment is for him to be proud of my courage.

"Chanyeolie! It's today!" I ran towards him, fixing my bag every time I felt like it was going to fall.

"What's today Baekhyunee? It's not our friendship anniversary and it's not my birthday, or yours so..."

"Our sleepover! I'm ready Chanyeol, I think I can finally fight it," I finished, getting a big smile with beautiful dimples showing.

Yeah, I really like him.

Chanyeol said that we can go directly from school to his place so I have nothing here with me like toothbrush or pyjamas... That is slightly stressing me but I have him by my side, I know I'll be fine.

When we got to his place he immediately travelled to the kitchen, picking some bread and ingredients to make us some sandwiches.

I'm now heading upstairs, placing our school bags on the ground and searching around his closet to find clothes that could suit me. I end up picking a hoodie that says "hoodie" and some sweatpants, making myself smile by how adorable I actually look inside his clothes.

As I'm heading downstairs again, I can hear him speaking with his sister comfortably but I can't hear what they're saying so I choose to keep walking towards them.

"Baekhyun-ah, I missed you small one!" Yoora says, as cheerful as always "What are you doing here in such comfy clothing?"

I notice right away that she did that question on purpose, I think she knows I have a crush on her brother since she has been teasing me about the smallest things for as long as I can remember. Maybe, that's just part of her personality.

"I borrowed some of Chanyeol's clothes, I'll be sleeping over. I hope that's fine by you all, he said it was,"

"I might be preparing a snack but I am still here, just in case you two forgot..."

The rest of this afternoon was just smiling, laughing and talking, I love the sense of family in this house. That is one of the things that has always moved me into not coming out to Chanyeol, I would hate myself if I ever made him suffer or if I ever lose this comfortable state in a place I should be scared of once the lights go out.

This phobia might be the death of me one day, but I will fight every day to accomplish things otherwise.

Soon his parents came for dinner. He and Yoora had cooked it together while I was just sitting and messing around with Chanyeol when his sister couldn't see (yes, she teases him because of me but I like teasing him with hugs way better).

It was a lovely dinner in a family environment and I almost forgot that soon I will be covered in darkness and probably with fears.

So now here I am, standing in front of the mirror before going to bed, a worried Chanyeol calling me from outside the bathroom.

"Are you sure you can do this Baekhyun? You don't have too, you can go home whenever you want to,"

"I'll make it, don't worry about that," I say, getting out of the bathroom and taking a chance to scan his existence standing so beautiful, right in front of me "You worry too much!"

He allowed me to pass next to him and jump into his bed. He told me we would sleep together; he was afraid I would panic on my own and neglect calling because he could tell I didn't want to bother him. When it comes to this bother of sleeping together, I have zero problems with it, as bad as it could be for my heath.

I really am expecting at least a relaxing hug before I go to sleep but right now, I'm just looking at Chanyeol's naked back as he changes his shirt right in front of me. I wonder what would change if he knew...

Would he still be ok with sleeping next to me? Would he let me hug him? Would he shuffle my hair while giving me the brightest smile?

Maybe, I think, because he is currently laying in this bed that is ours for the night. He lays behind me, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

It was all the little things, just like these ones, that made me fall head over heels for him. I swear, he is just too much for my heart to bear.

I want to look at him straight in the eyes, bury my head in his chest and pray that something happens but instead I will just stay still and wait for him to speak. I know he has something to say, I am sure of it.

"You see the doll glued to my door? The one you found pretty the first time you came here?" he finally asks.

"Yes, I still think she's pretty but I also still don't get why she's there,"

"Well, my sister gave me that when I was little and scared of the dark. She told me that it wasn't just a simple doll, it represents Tsukihina, a Goddess with the job of protecting people while they're in the dark. When my sister told me that I felt really safe and the fear started disappearing," he sighs and I feel it in my hair, I take a chance to inhale his natural smell that makes me feel so tranquilized "She will protect you tonight and so will I. Tomorrow, when you leave, I want you to take her with you and keep it in your room, as a reminder you don't have to be ashamed of yourself and that your fear will be gone or at least controlled, if you fight for it,"

I take this chance to turn around, wanting to thank him without having to speak too loud but the moon that shines through the open bit of the blinds makes Chanyeol's eyes look all starry and I hold back my breath, some words stuck in my throat.

"I like you, a lot. For a long time probably. This time I give you another chance of running away; you can run if my feelings scare you, I'll be fine trust-"

I trusted him, deeply. If I didn't trust in him so hard I wouldn't have kissed him right then and there.

I feel like the cheesiest, happiest person in the whole world.

I'm seeing light in the dark that has always haunted me.

We pull apart for a second but he immediately kisses me again. I wouldn't trade our messy, nervous kiss for anything in the world and all I want to do is kiss him again and again.

Yoora can mock me and Chanyeol later, I'll be ready for it.

"I like you back, I love you if that's how you express what I have been feeling for years," I look straight into his beautiful eyes, he is smiling like a fool.

"Are you su-" and I peck his lips hard, just to answer how sure I am.

His funny laugh fills the darkness and lights it up, just like our kisses did. I still feel cheesy and dreamy but I don't care about it, literally screw how I feel right now.

All my doubts have been flushed down the toilet, a bright fire is burning inside my body with a racing heart and crazy mind.

I wish I could know what he's thinking right now, looking at me like I mean the world; like I am the world. Maybe I am to him, he pretty much means everything to me. If it wasn't my parents, Chanyeol would be the most important person in my life.

"Will you date me, please? You don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"Yes, I will! God, for the longest time I have been wanting to! Why do you think my sister mocks us so much?" Chanyeol almost screams, I immediately shush him so we won't get unwanted attention.

His lips attack mine again, not that I mind it. Hours pass and every time we kiss it still feels like a flashlight, like an explosion, like... something filled with light and life and everything that is good.

It is now four a.m. and Chanyeol is getting extremely sleepy, I can tell by his puffy eyes and soft expression.

"Go to sleep, you need to,"

"I don't want this day to end, I don't want to leave you alone," he protests, but I have answers.

"I still love you Park Chanyeol, I'll be here tomorrow which is technically today. I swear that I am fine, my fear of the darkness in your room is gone. I'm adapted to it now, I promise that if I feel weird I'll wake you up, okay?"

He notices all the honesty in my eyes that are being lightened by his phone's flash and just nods, dropping a lazy kiss on my forehead and then another on my lips, then one more on my cheek as if to remind me how much he likes me. I never expected him to be this loving towards me and it's making me dizzy with happiness.

"Okay then, I trust you. Let's both go to sleep," he then allows me to turn around, back hugs me by the waist and sighs deeply.

I stay for a while looking at Tsukihina on his door, hearing his delicate snores until I feel myself drifting into the dream world.

A figure of a woman with pastel purple skin and purple hair is standing in front of me, wearing black clothes that look like a bralette and some shorts with lace flowers. I look at her eyes, trying to analyse her expression but I notice that they are fully white, covered with eyeliner to give her a relaxed yet fierce look.

As weird as it sounds, I recognise her as Tsukihina but, while I'm dream, my brain doesn't really process that information.

"He told you that I would protect you from the dark but do you really believe in my existence? Am I a guardian angel or just another way of representing him? The one who cares about you deeply, the one who craves to be by your side through thick and thin; do you crave for him like that as well?"

"Do you mean Chanyeol? Because if-"

"I believe you do," she interrupts me with her hypnotizing voice "I believe your intentions are pure. She does too; I'm predicting that when you open your eyes and he tells her, she'll hug you and torture you with happy words and sweet expressions. You see, you don't need to be afraid of the dark because you will always have people who are like light to guide your way. I'm a guardian who is forever trapped and alone... However that shall not concern you, you don't even know if this was real or not,"

Just like that she vanishes, without mentioning names yet coming out so understandable. She spoke about Chanyeol, about me, about his sister's reaction but why now? What is this?

I open my eyes and feel stupid for feeling like everything was so real. It was just a dream about the doll that will remain the first gift that my boyfriend gave me.

I look around, searching said boy and find no one. I'm in his room, alone, and it starts to feel cold. I giggle at the fact that Chanyeol opened the lids a tad bit more so I could have more light in the room but not enough to wake me up.

I'm walking downstairs while rubbing my eyes and when I see him standing in the kitchen, back facing me during his cooking time, I run a bit and surprise him with a back hug.

"Good morning Chanyeolie, I slept really well thanks to you," I whisper with my eyes closed.

"Agree to disagree Byun Baekhyun! I woke up as soon as I fell asleep because my dumb brother decided to scream something really random. You see, he won't tell why he did it and I'm guessing it's because something happened between you two. Spit it out before I torture him in front of you," Yoora says, taking me by surprise.

Chanyeol laughs when I let go of him and I nervously join his laugh. Maybe my dream will come true, maybe Tsukihina is right about Yoora accepting. After all, Chanyeol said that his sister mocked us because she knew he was crushing on me.

"Good news, we're dating!" I say as quickly as possible.

"I confessed," Chanyeol adds with a shy expression, standing by my side with his hand on my back.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS GREAT! It was about time you guys finally admitted it, I'm so glad!"

If I had to conclude this in a simple way, I would say that going to sleep over at his house was the best decision I took. I fought against my fear a little bit more and one of my dreams became true. I also made Chanyeol happy and that is one of the most amazing gifts I'll ever receive.

Except Tsukihina, my new buddy that I'm taking home right now, while Chanyeol holds my hand inside my mother's car.

This time, he'll be the one sleeping over.  


End file.
